


I'm The One I Should Love (In This World)

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Josie get your shit together challenge, Penelope is fed up, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie reads Penelope's letter after Miss Mystic Falls and confronts Penelope with her decision to leave the Salvatore School. Will Josie be able to convince Penelope?





	I'm The One I Should Love (In This World)

**Author's Note:**

> Get your tissues ready.
> 
> By the way I wrote this with a really bad cold so if there are mistakes just bear with me.
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me happy.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Penelope didn't know why she had opened up to them. It wasn't like they were her closest friends. Okay, maybe Jed counted as something close since he was her cousin (who recently found his way back to the school after attacking Landon) and he was now even clinking bottles with him.

Maybe that is why Penelope felt peaceful with Jed, Landon and Kaleb sitting beside her on the small stone wall, drinking with them from 4 bottles of booze. Because if girls were in the same place of Jed and Landon, they wouldn't have talked to each other, let alone drink together. In fact girls would have smashed the bottles against each other's heads. But the two boys sat next to each other, drank together and even made silly jokes. Kaleb, Jed and Landon hadn't even asked her questions when Penelope joined them on the stone wall. Jed had just reached her a bottle of booze and their small drunk gathering continued like before.

"I am leaving the school."

Kaleb choked on his drink, Jed took a spit take and Landon just stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?!", Jed asked in disbelief.

"Can I join you?", Landon asked, who was still jealous because of Roman.

"Does my boy MG know?", Kaleb asked. Penelope smiled at the vampire and found it adorable how he was protective of MG's feelings.

"He doesn't. In fact there is actually only one person supposed to know next to Dr. Saltzman but she won't read my letter.", Penelope said bitterly and took another sip of her bottle.

"Josie.", the three boys said in unison.

"Exactly.", Penelope smiled sadly but then Jed nudged her with his elbow, causing Penelope to turn her head to him.

Standing not that far away, still in her Miss Mystic Falls dress and brown eyes filled tears. Penelope got up from the stone wall, her eyes never leaving Josie.

"Alright, this was nice.", Landon said loudly, making with his hand a gesture to Kaleb and Jed that it was time for them to leave.

Jed took Penelope's bottle. The raven haired girl was like frozen on her spot.

"We should definitely repeat this!", Landon exclaimed.

"If you stay.", Kaleb added while they were walking away from the ex girlfriends, earning a slap against the back of his head by Jed.

Josie waited for Penelope to speak but then she realized that Penelope expected from her to say something first. Josie moved closer to her ex girlfriend while the words left her mouth.

"Penelope, don't leave.", Josie begged.

"Let's not do this.."

"What?" Josie felt a stab in her heart.

"You will get sick, Josie. That dress looks beautiful but it is not made for keeping you warm. Let's talk inside."

"You are made for keeping me warm.", Josie thought, while Penelope and her went back inside.

Josie felt like she got slapped when she found Penelope's walls that were once filled with posters of rock bands empty. Just like the nightstand, the shelf across her bed and the suitcase revealed that her wardrobe was also empty.

"Did you finally read my letter?"

Josie nodded and she expected Penelope to smile at her. The only reaction she got from the green eyed witch was an exhausted sigh.

"You know, for weeks, I have been hoping that you would give me one reason to stay. Instead, you gave me a thousand reasons to go."

Josie swallowed as she continued to listen to Penelope.

"Losing on purpose, always putting yourself second."

Penelope took a step forward to Josie.

"My heart can't take it.", Penelope's voice cracked.

"And that is why I am leaving.", Penelope added, deciding against telling Josie about the merge.

"But I want you to stay.", Josie said desperately and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Penelope wiped her tears away with her shaking hands and she held Josie's face.

"I love you, Jo-Jo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."

Josie didn't say anything back she just pressed her lips against Penelope.

Both pulled back at the same time with Penelope's phone ringing.

"I will be outside in 10 minutes, mom.", Penelope revealed, after she answered the call, killing Josie with this.

"What?", Penelope asked and Josie knew that something was wrong.

"Only Dad left?", Penelope answered after listening to her mother.

"Can you wait with the chauffeur in front of the school? I will come home with you."

"What happened?", Josie asked curiously after Penelope ended the call.

"There are some issues with the belgian business partners. My dad just took a flight to Belgium. They will break the contract."

"So, you are staying here?" Josie couldn't stop her smile.

"It's too late to be selfish, Josie." Josie's smile faded and she looked with confusion at Penelope.

"But you just told me.."

"Yes.", Penelope interrupted Josie and she nodded.

"My parents will stay in New Orleans but I will leave with my mom now and I will still leave for Belgium to attend the witch only school where I don't have to deal with vamps, wolves or Lizzie.", Penelope argued and crossed her arms.

Penelope's mouth set in a hard line and Josie sensed that it wouldn't be that easy to convince her to stay.

"What about 'If you tell me to stay I will stay if you tell me to go away, I will leave?' Did you forget about it?"

Penelope found herself with Josie's words going back in time, to a night where Josie and her hadn't been dating but they had been more than friends. The night Josie and her had shared their first kiss. The night they had gotten together.

**_______**

 

_The moon and the stars were the only company that Josie had. She was sitting on the bench and was watching the lake. Josie was outside of the Salvatore School since 2 hours now and it had been a result of a fight with Lizzie earlier._

_Josie didn't even remember what the fight was about. All she knew, was that here she could finally breathe properly. Here, Josie was able to hear the voice of her heart._

_Her heart uttered one name._

_Penelope Park._

_The green eyed, raven haired, gorgeous witch who confused Josie's feelings. Josie had never felt like this for anyone. Not even her 12 years old self had felt this for Hope._

_Whenever Josie saw Penelope, she was torn between two. One side of her wanted to run away, the other side of her wanted to run to Penelope, to hug her and to never let go of her._

_Josie was scared of how Penelope could change her moods with her moods, how she wanted to look into Penelope's eyes for hours without blinking and how not seeing Penelope, when she was late for class, made her sad but then when Penelope hurried inside, smiling at her apologetically, it was like the whole world was in peace._

_Josie's small world that only Penelope considered to be important._

_"You are going to be sick."_

_Penelope's voice caused Josie's heart to burst with happiness and before Josie could look over her shoulder, the raven haired witch put over her shoulders a black coat and then Penelope sat down next to Josie._

_Her appearance took as always Josie's breath away but tonight there was something about the way Penelope looked that caused Josie  to feel paralyzed._

_Penelope was smiling at Josie, while the brunette pulled the coat around her closer. Josie smiled back at her and then she furrowed her eyebrows as she took in Penelope's outfit._

_"If you are wearing your leather jacket, why are you running around with a coat?"_

_Penelope's smile grew, her dimples showed and Josie felt pain because she was so beautiful._

_"Because a quick stop at your's and Lizzie's room told me that you two had a fight, I asked around if anyone saw you, they told me they saw you with your Stallions uniform, I went to my room, grabbed my coat and here I am.", Penelope explained, while she found Josie's small Stallions cheek tattoo adorable._

_"How did you know that I was here?"_

_"Because this is the only place that doesn't scream Lizzie."_

_Josie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The fact that Lizzie and Penelope hated each other made not things easier for her._

_"We are twins. It has nothing to do with that."_

_"Then why are you here, Josie?", Penelope asked._

_"Because of you!"_

_Penelope was taken aback by Josie's sudden outburst. The raven haired witch blinked, opened her mouth but decided to let Josie have her moment to say everything she hadn't said since a long time._

_Josie got up from the bench and started pacing up and down in front of the lake. Penelope watched her calmly and remained on the bench._

_"You drive me crazy! You are so beautiful, it hurts! The way you laugh, I could listen to it forever! You are amazing!"_

_Josie looked at Penelope and then she looked away. Penelope took this as an invitation and she got up from the bench and walked to the brunette._

_Josie was facing the lake while Penelope was facing the most beautiful view her eyes had ever witnessed._

_Josie Saltzman._

_Josie exhaled and then she glanced at Penelope._

_"You are like no one I have ever known before. You see me when Lizzie is in the room. No one ever saw me but you see me. It makes me scared because I am visible to someone for the first time in my life."_

_Penelope knew that Josie had also feelings for her but she had decided to not push Josie out of her comfort zone yet. Josie herself had just left her comfort zone._

_"You have to decide, Josie. If you tell me to stay, I will stay but if you tell me to go away, I will leave and you can hide in Lizzie's shadow again. I will not ignore you, of course not. But I also won't be the one to approach you anymore."_

_Penelope was scared of Josie's answer. A shaky breath escaped Josie's lips when she took steps closer to Penelope._

_"Stay with me.", Josie answered and she beamed at Penelope._

_Penelope was too suprised to react. She had expected from Josie the latter answer. Josie lifted up her hands and cupped Penelope's face, who closed her eyes briefly with this._

_Both of their hearts were about to explode._

_Penelope touched Josie's cheek that had no Stallions tattoo and she finally smiled. Josie's breath hitched when Penelope leaned in._

_When Penelope's lips touched hers, Josie felt fireworks exploding in her heart and she knew she had found a safe place in Penelope's heart._

**_______**

 

"I am telling you for a second time to stay.", Josie reminded her.

"If you tell me to stay I will stay if you tell me to go away, I will leave? That applied before I witnessed you throwing yourself on the floor and losing Miss Mystic Falls on purporse."

"This isn't fair!", Josie yelled and she was crying again.

"What is not fair, Josie..is me watching you hiding again in Lizzie's shadows when I was with you."

Josie reacted to this with pouting and if Penelope wasn't so exhausted she would have found it adorable.

"You had me! I had reached out my hand the entire time but you didn't take it! I thought when I pulled my hand away, you would step out of Lizzie's shadow but again you didn't! One more time I offered you my hand with the letter but it is too late!"

"I read your letter!", Josie hissed through her tears and she was ready to drop down on her knees and to beg Penelope to stay.

"But it is too late, Josie.", Penelope repeated, more camly.

"Penelope, I love you!", Josie blurted out when Penelope reached to her bag and her suitcase.

Penelope smiled sadly at Josie, before walking to her desk and picking up a book that Josie hadn't seen before.

"I love you too.", Penelope said back when she moved with the book in front of Josie.

Penelope studied Josie's tear stained face and she got on her tip toes to place a kiss on her forehead. Penelope wished that Josie felt in how much pain she was. The more Penelope thought about Josie losing the merge, the more in pain she felt.

"But I will not wait around and watch what happens to you next.", Penelope added after the forehead kiss.

"What are you talking about?", Josie asked, sensing that Penelope was hiding something from herr.

"You know the pens I was using to spy? This I didn't know where to begin records all of it. It's basically a log of everything written down at the Salvatore School. And I want you to read what your dad wrote about something called the Merge."

Josie took the book and she felt more confused and more desperate.

"I don't understand.", Josie's voice was barely a whisper but Penelope heard her.

Penelope always heard her voice.

"Well, you will."

Penelope smiled at Josie one more time before she grabbed her suitcase and her bag.

"Help me to understand, Penelope!", Josie began to sob.

"Stay with me! I love you!"

"I love you too, JoJo. I know that you loved me even before you told me. But you need to love yourself first. I am not enough.", Penelope explained, the tears also rolling down her cheeks.

In her 16 years of life Josie had never felt such a pain before, when Penelope turned away from her and she walked to the door.

Josie had never felt such an urge to scream out for help before, when Penelope turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. 

Josie had never felt this desperate and this broken. 

But it hit Josie. 

It hit Josie, when Penelope stood in the door, smiling at her one last time then walking away, that Penelope had never been the problem.

Josie had been the problem.

Josie was the problem.

Josie's lack of loving herself had been the problem, not Penelope's and Lizzie's banter.

Josie was the problem, not Lizzie being selfish. Josie, who had never said her opinion to her blonde twin.

Josie Saltzman was 16 years old, all alone and sobbing on the floor of the room that belonged to the love of her life when she realized that she had never loved herself before.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought why should I always write happy endings?
> 
> Now y'all can curse at me ;)


End file.
